Communication technology has changed significantly in recent years with the advent of the Internet. Electronic communication methods between users across the Internet, such as instant messaging and e-mail, have developed that enable users to communicate with each other quickly, efficiently, and at a relatively low cost, irrespective of geographic distance. Moreover, with the rise of the World Wide Web (WWW), users now have the ability to easily access an unprecedented amount of information, to congregate and communicate with each other in online communities, and to purchase products or services online Businesses have been able to increase sales and profits by advertising products and services on the WWW and by using the WWW as another distribution channel to the customer.